iLost My Mind
by seddiegirl25
Summary: Seddie One-Shot. Couldn't think of a more creative title :   Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!


**A/N: So. It's June. And you think it would be sunny. But unfortunately for me I live in Seattle. And it's raining. BLAHH.**

**Anyways, iOMG is on, and I was inspired to write a Seddie One-Shot. So YAY! Please review, I'll love you forever.**

**It's short but cute **

**3 , Toria**

I've lost my mind.

I'm almost positive I have.

When I close my eyes, I see his face. That never used to happen.

Or maybe it did, I can't remember.

As I l nap on Carly's couch and I hear him call my name, my heart begins to race uncontrollably. Stupid heart.

Then he lifts my legs and sits. He puts them on his lap.

My heart is about to burst from my chest.

But I can't let him know I'm awake. Because awake Sam would never let a nub like Freddie put her legs on his lap.

Would she?

Someone is coming down the stairs. The footsteps are too light to be Spencer's, so I assume they're Carly's.

"Freddie?" she whispers.

"Yeah?" he replies quietly.

"Did she fall asleep like that?"

"No." I can practically hear Freddie's smile through his voice. I'm confused.

"Are you ever gonna tell her?"

"No."

"Freddie. I've told you a thousand times. Nothing's gonna happen until she knows. If you don't tell her soon, I will."

I stir, I can't help it.

"Carly, I think she's waking up."

"Fine." Carly hisses. "This conversation isn't over yet."

I slowly open my eyes and see Freddie looking at me.

His brown eyes are so warm. I can't believe I never noticed them before.

Okay, I'm officially going crazy.

"Hey Sam." He smiles softly, and I feel like I'm going to turn into soup.

I clear my throat. "Fredward."

I look down at my legs, which are still rested on his. I sit up, moving them away.

I instantly wish I hadn't.

"You feeling any better?"

I nod and pull my legs to my chest. I can feel him looking at me.

"Look, Sam, there's something I kind of need to talk to you about."

My heart starts racing again. "Yeah?" We make eye contact for what seems like ages before he opens his mouth again.

"Well, I-"

Carly races into the room again.

"SAM!" you're awake!" She shouts and wraps me into a hug from behind.

I'm instantly filled with disappointment.

"Are you feeling better! I made you some chili but I figured you might be too sick to eat it."

I smile.

"Mama's never too sick for chili."

"That's what I thought!" Carly laughs and squeezes me again.

I walk over to the kitchen and sit at the counter. Carly walks to the pot by the sink, fills up a bowl and brings it over to me.

"Mmm smells good."

Freddie sits next to me and smiles. My stupid heart melts again.

"Sam, how are you constantly eating?"

I shrug. "I love food."

"Well do you love anything besides food?"

I think I'm hearing things. Why would Frednub ask me that?

"Yep. I love me some smoothies."

Freddie rolls his eyes and turns to Carly.

"Hey Carles can I talk to you for a sec?"

Carly nods and they walk over to a corner of the kitchen.

I hear Carly say my name a couple of times before the conversation ends. Carly walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. If you need anything just yell."

She smiles and heads up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Freddie walks up to the counter so he's across from me. He's just watching me eat.

Suddenly I feel self conscious and I put the spoon down.

"Sam…" Freddie finally speaks. "Can we sit on the couch and talk?"

I'm about to say something snappy back, but I'm too drowsy to think.

"Whaddup Fredweird?"

"Umm...This is kind of hard to say. I'm not sure how exactly to tell you without you beating me up…"

I playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Just tell me."

I think I know what's coming. And I'm scared.

"Well…you know how I was in love with Carly?"

I cringe. Why would I cringe at that?

"Yeah…"

"Well I wasn't." He shakes his head and looks at me intensely. I don't want to break our stare down.

But I do, of course.

"Well, I'm not anymore. Actually, I don't think I ever was. Because Sam,-"

Don't say it, Don't say it.

"I'm in love with you."

My heart bursts. It's beating way too fast. It almost hurts. I can't speak.

"Well… now would be the time to say something."

I can't think straight. The words in my head are all jumbled and all I can think to say is "Oh."

Freddie's eyes instantly fill with hurt.

"It's okay, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'm just gonna go now."

Suddenly I can't hold it in any longer. Everything is clear.

"Wait Freddie!"

He turns around. He knows I don't normally call him Freddie.

"I love you too." I whisper, not moving from the couch.

Suddenly he smiles and my heart slows down a bit.

"You do?" Freddie arches an eyebrow and I can barely resist throwing myself at him.

"Yeah… I think so…"

Freddie sits back down on the couch and smiles.

"I knew it."

He caresses my cheek and I shudder. Then his lips move closer to mine and we're kissing. I forget that I'm sick, and apparently so does he. All I can think is wow.

Our kiss deepens and I'm on top of him on the couch. How this happened, I have no idea. But I don't want it to stop.

Then we hear a high pitched voice squeal "YESS!"

We pull apart as Carly bolts down the stairs and plops herself next to me on the couch.

"YAYAYAY! You're together!"

"How did you know?"

"I may have been eavesdropping from the stairs…"

I smile and hug my best friend and the boy I love.

I may be losing my mind, but surprisingly, I'm totally okay with it.


End file.
